


Clean

by juhakus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakus/pseuds/juhakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu's inner mind before becoming clean. Based off the song Clean by Taylor Swift, (im gonna get sued lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and i wrote it like 6 months ago. i just wanted to post it somewhere!

_The drought was the very worst,_

_  
_

_when the flowers we had grown together_

_  
_

_died of thirst._

  


     The moment Hakuryuu found out his mother’s murderous intent, was where he had gotten his. At the age of only six, he wanted to kill the very person who had given him life. This woman wasn’t his mother. His real mother gave him love and affection. Now, they both wait for the day to find a corpse. 

_  
_

_You’re still all over me_

_  
_

_Like a wine-stain dress_

_  
_

_I can’t wear anymore_

     

     Scars were the result of the tragedy that took the lives of his two brothers, and his father. Whether it was emotionally or physically, all he could feel were scars. As he ran his fingers down his once smooth skin, he can only remember the smile of the woman. The woman who had caused everything. The one he’ll brutally murder. On more than one occasion he's thought of how this woman could even be his mother. When children think of their mothers, they think of happiness and bittersweet nostalgia. 

  


_Hung my head_

_  
_

_Like I lost the war_

_  
_

_And the sky turned black,_

_  
_

_Like the perfect storm._

  


     At this moment, Hakuryuu had no power to seek revenge. He was young, injured, and out of options. From then on, he trained for the moment he could see her blood on the floor. He imagined a scenario every single day while training. But for the next several years, he could do nothing. He couldn't even warn his own precious sister of his mother's plans. She was falling into Kouen's trap so easily, believing everything he could ever say. Does she really put more trust in that man than her own little brother? This was all that woman's plan, to turn everyone against him. 

  


_The water filled my lungs_

_  
_

_I screamed so loud_

_  
_

_But no one heard a thing_

  


     This was it. The exact moment where Hakuryuu knew when he was going to kill her. She was now the empress of the Kou Empire. The priests and her were now in charge of running this country. After her threat to his sister, Hakuryuu reacted rashly. The woman played with him like a toy. He wanted to give up; things were only worsening. However, he received an invitation from someone unexpected. Maybe he finally was given his chance. 

  


_Rain came pouring down_

_  
_

_When I was drowning,_

_  
_

_That’s when I could finally breathe_

_  
_

_And by morning_

_  
_

_Gone was any trace of you,_

_  
_

_I think I am finally clean_

  


     The moment he was waiting for his entire life, played right in front of him. Hakuryuu began reminiscing the day he finally killed that woman. A deep sigh escaped his lips. Nothing could take away his feeling the day of the fire. He couldn’t exactly describe his emotions at this moment. Everything his life ever lived up to, has finally happened. His fingers brushed through his scars one last time. He felt nothing. No pain, no sadness, no anger. He felt content.

  


He was finally clean.


End file.
